Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of display technology, and specifically, relates to a color filter substrate and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a display device in prior arts. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device comprises a frame 1, a color filter substrate 2, an array substrate 3, and a backlight module (not shown), which are disposed successively. The display device comprises a displaying region A and a non-displaying region B, and in FIG. 1, the left side of the dashed line O-O′ is the displaying region A, and the right side of the dashed line O-O′ is the non-displaying region B. The non-display region B of the color filter substrate 2 is provided with a black matrix 4, which is used to prevent a leakage of light from edges of the display device.
However, the black matrix 4 only covers a part of the non-displaying region B of the color filter substrate 2, and the edges of the non-displaying region B are left uncovered. Therefore, when light L from the backlight module is reflected at the frame 1, the light will pass through a part of the non-displaying region B of the color filter substrate 2 uncovered by the black matrix, then exits the display device at a position near the frame 1, so that a light leakage phenomenon at periphery of the display device occurs.
In order to avoid the light leakage phenomenon at the periphery, there is provided another display device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, a range covered by the black matrix 4 is enlarged, such that an edge of the black matrix 4 aligns with an edge of the non-displaying region B of the color filter substrate 2, and light L cannot pass through the non-displaying region B of the color filter substrate 2 and cannot exit the display device. Moreover, in order to prevent the display device from generating static electricity, the color filter substrate 2 is also provided with a transparent static electricity transmission layer 5, and a silver gluing spot 6 is provided at an edge of the color filter substrate 2 so that the silver gluing spot 6 connects the static electricity transmission layer 5 to a ground point 7 on the array substrate 3, and thereby the static electricity is eliminated.
The inventor finds out that, since the edge of the black matrix 4 is aligned with the edge of the color filter substrate 2, the static electricity in the silver gluing spot 6 is transmitted to the black matrix 4, electrical field in the displaying region A is thereby affected, such that a bad picture is displayed in the display device.